The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and dispensing leafy vegetables, such as lettuce. In particular, the present invention is suited for dispensing lettuce which has been removed from the head or stalk and broken into pieces suitable for use in salads.
Many restaurants have salad bars, at which lettuce is presented in pieces for use by restaurant patrons in making salads. At such salad bars, the lettuce is typically kept in an open, unrefrigerated bowl, and lettuce is removed with tongs and placed in salad bowls by the patrons. The bowls are sometimes placed on a bed of ice in an attempt to keep the lettuce cold.
The condition and quality of the lettuce at the salad bars is important for the enjoyment of the salad by restaurant patrons. Lettuce is most tasty when it is served clean, crisp, and chilled. When left exposed and unchilled at room temperature, it becomes warm and limp. It is known that the rather limp or wilted condition of the lettuce is due to loss of turgidity in the lettuce. The turgidity of lettuce can be improved by passing cold water over the lettuce before serving. It is believed that other leafy vegetables become warm and wilted due to loss of turgidity, and the turgidity can similarly be improved by passing cold water over the vegetables before serving.
A bowl assembly for chilling salads is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,589. According to that disclosure, a bowl assembly is provided having a first bowl in which salad is placed and a second bowl within which the first bowl is at least partially received, so that there is a space between the bowls for holding water to be frozen to maintain the salad in the chilled condition. While the arrangement disclosed in that patent does chill the salad and the lettuce therein, no water is added directly to the lettuce to maintain or restore its turgidity and to keep it clean.
Also known is a chipped ice bowl as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 885,475. The bowl has an ice-containing chamber positioned above a drain chamber for water produced by the melting ice. However, the purpose of the invention is to maintain food and ice in the ice-containing chamber in a relatively dry state, and water in another chamber, which can be easily drained off without disturbing the food and ice in the other chamber. Again, because water is kept from the food in the ice chamber, the apparatus is not well suited to maintain or restore the turgidity of lettuce.
It is an object of the present invention to present an improvement over the prior art apparatus, and eliminate disadvantages in the prior art. In contrast to the prior art apparatus for storing and dispensing leafy vegetables in a ready-to-eat condition, the present invention provides a simple and economical means for keeping leafy vegetables cleaned and chilled, and restoring or maintaining their turgidity through contact with chilled water. The apparatus of the present invention is portable, and is adapted to provide ready access for dispensing lettuce and other leafy vegetables in a ready-to-eat state. It is contemplated, for instance, that the present invention can be used for dispensing lettuce and leafy vegetables at restaurants such as in salad bars.
Thus, according to the present invention, an apparatus is provided comprising a container having an aperture in a side wall, a means for dispensing chilled water within said container above the aperture, and a means for supporting leafy vegetables within the container below the water dispensing means. The means for supporting the vegetables is inclined toward the aperture so that the vegetables are presented at the aperture for easy removal.
An additional feature of the present invention is a shelf extending outwardly from the container adjacent the aperture, and inclined toward the interior of the container. The shelf provides a type of loading area for the lettuce or leafy vegetables as they are inclined toward the aperture.
The means for dispensing the chilled water is preferably a tray having a perforated or screen surface, supported within the container above the aperture. This tray provides a means for supporting ice within the container above the aperture, the screen or perforations permitting water created by melting ice to pass therethrough. There is also provided, beneath the lettuce or vegetable supporting means, a base which is inclined to form a water well. A spigot is positioned at the water well to drain off water which has melted and passed over the lettuce.
Other advantages, objects, and features of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which are schematic representations, and are not drawn to scale.